Bumblebee
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: We all know what Random is when he's crazy. But what is he like when he's angry. Rate M because of language and violents. (I genderbend Bumblebee in this so now he's a girl)


**Well, just like I promise, a story for you. **

**If any has a ideas how to not to replay my chapters that would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformer Animated. Hasbro does.**

**(They're in human form and gender swap)**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee<p>

"Aww look at daddy's baby girl," Random smiled at they're two year old little girl, Angel, sleeping peacefully in her cradle. "That's daddy's baby," he said softly kissing her head," little sleepy head." The little one continues to sleep as he caress her blond golden hair.

"Baby, jou're so precious, daddy'z zo proud of jou."

CRASH!

Random turn his head so fast, his neck pop. He walk out of his daughter's room and darted down stairs. And what he saw anger him.

He saw Bumblebee trying to unlock the door.

"Come on! Come on! Com-AH!" she yelp as she was forcefully put down to the floor by her hooded cape. Bumblebee slowly looks up to see a furious Random. "Zit down bitch! If jou move again I'll beat the shit out of you!" Bumblebee shield herself ready for the first hit, but Random roughly grab her by the arm, making her stand up. "Don't make me vake vis baby up! Zhe doesn't need to zee vhat I'm about to do!" Bumblebee cried in pain as he held on her arm tight. "Quit crying bitch, jou got jourself in vis! How could jou take this fragger over me!" He pointed at the dead man on the living room floor. His throat slice. Next to him was a boy about 4 years old. He faced the same fate as well.

Bumblebee sobbed as she turn away.

Random shook her making her look at him. "How the hell could you let him sleep in our bed!" he scream at her face. He then cupped her face making her look at the dead corpses.

"Look at him. Look at jour husband now!"

"No!"

"I said look at him! He ain't so hot now is he? " He spit on the man. "Little punk."

"I'm sorry!" Bumblebee sob. Random backhanded her across the face. "Shut the frag up!"

Bumblebee place a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, your just drunk-"

"Jou vink I give a slag!" Random shouted cutting her off. There was a pause than Random suddenly pull Bumblebee to the door. "Come on, ve're going vor a ride bitch!" he snarled. Bumblebee's eyes widen in fear knowing what he meant. "No! Let go!" she screams as she tries to hold back.

"Sit up vront."

"We can't leave Angel alone! What if she wakes up!"

He brought his face close to her, so close that his red eyes seem to glow deep red of blood.

"Ve'll be vight back, vell I vill, jou'll be in the trunk."

_So long, bitch you did me so wrong_

_I don't wanna go on_

_Living in this world without you_

"Jou really fucked me up Bee," Random shouted as he drove. Bumblebee quivering every second. "Jou really did a number on me. Never knew me cheating on jou would come back to haunt me. But ve vas kids back ven, Bee, I vas only eighteen! That was years ago, I thought ve wipe the slate clean THAT'S FUCKED UP!"

"I-I love you," Bumblebee chocked out.

"Oh my Primus my brain is racing," Random muttered. Then he heard "With You" by Chris Brown. He suddenly smash the radio with his fist making Bumblebee scream. "What the slag! Doez itz a big joke!"

"No-!"

"There'z a vour year old boy lyin' dead vith a zlit throat in jour living room!" He shook his head in disgust. "Jou loved vat man didn't jou?"

"No Random I-"

"Bullshit jou bitch don't fragging lie to me!"

A loud horn came past them.

"Vhat the fuck'z vis guy'z problem?" He lean out on the window and shouted. "Fuck jou afthole! Ja bite me!" Then he turn back to Bumblebee, who turn away. "Bumblebee, BUMBLEBEE! Vhy don't jou like me?" Tears begin to form. "Jou vink I'm ugly don't jou."

"Its not that!"

No jou vink I'm ugly!"

"Randy, please.." Bumblebee reach to touch him but he smack it away. "Get the slag avay from me! Don't touch me! I HATE JOU! I HATE JOU! I SWEAR TO PRIMUS I HATE JOU!" He grab Bumblebee's collar and pull him towards him. "I LOVED JOU! How could jou do vis to me!"

_So long, bitch you did me so wrong_

_I don't wanna go on_

_Living in this world without you_

"Come out get out."

"I can't I'm scared!"

"I said get out bitch!"

They were now out in the woods. Random tug on Bumblebee's hair, pulling her out of the car. Bumblebee sob harder. "Let go of my hair, please don't do this Ran," she cried. "Please I love you, look we can just take Angel and leave." Random tug hard on her hair making her look at him. "Fuck jou!" he shouted in her face. "Jou did vis to us! Jou did it, itz jour valt! Oh my Primus I'm crackin' up, get a grip Random." He begin to laugh a psychic laugh. "Hey remember the time ve vent to Megatron's party? And jou were like so drunk vat jou threw up all over Starscream. Vat was funny vasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Vat was funny vasn't it?"

"YES!"

"Zee it all makez zenze, doesn't it?" he said as he let go of her hair making her drop to the ground. "Jou and jour husband have a fight. One for jou tries to grab a knife. And during the struggle he accidentally getz hiz Adam apple zliced. And while thiz iz goin' on, hiz zon juzt voke up and he juzt valkz in. Zhe panicz and he getz hiz throat cut."

"Oh god.." Bumblebee moaned covering her ears.

"Zo now they're both dead and jou zlazh jour own throat." Random continues." Zo now it'z double homicide and suicide vith no note." He shook his head in disgust. "I zhould have known better vhen jou ztarted to act veird. Ve could've…HEY!"

When he turn around, Bumblebee was gone.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee ran as fast as she could. Even though she is the fastest one on the team, for the first time, she feel like she isn't like going fast enough. She ran even more faster as she heard him scream.<p>

"Jou can't run from me Bee! It'z juzt uz, nobody elze! Jou're only making vis harder on jourzelf!"

_"He's a monster!"_ she thought. She yelped as she trip and fell. Bumblebee desperately tries to get up. She then scream in terror as something grab her by her devil hooded cape. "Ha ha! Got'cha!" Random shouted. Bumblebee sobbed some more. "HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" she hollered. Random laughed harder. "Ha! Go ahead yell! Here I'll scream with jou! AH ZOMEBODY HELP! Don't jou get it bitch, no one can hear jou. Now shut the frag up and get vhat's comin' to jou."

He grab his bowie knife from his pocket and held it to her throat. He then look in Bumblebee's teary eyes and became nervous. When he look in her eyes he remember the good times they had together. When they played pranks, make jokes, have fights, and much more. And now they have a little girl. Random's eyes begin to form tears as he drop his bowie knife and drop to his knees.

Then finally cried.

Bumblebee stared at him with such guilt.

She knee down and wrap her arms around him. He didn't react or scream so that's almost a good sign.

"My bruder, Icy, had his heart broken by a girl he loved dearly," he choked out. "He became a heartless jerk vhen zhe leave him vor zome fag. I..I didn't vant to end like him. I just vanted a girl to love me. Iz vtat too much to azk?" "No, Ran," she whisper as she kiss his ear. "It's not."

"Ven vhy vould jou-!"

"I don't know!" she scream as they grow apart from the embrace. "I wasn't thinking!" Then she close her eyes then open them. "I never meant to hurt you Randy, I was stupid. I didn't have any second thoughts or anything. Please, please, forgive me."

She kiss him on the lip then the nose and the cheek. "You're a good man, Random and I'm so sorry. Please give me a chance."

Random stare at her with a blank stare then wrap his arms around her. Embracing her.

Protecting her.

_So long bitch you did me so wrong_

_I don't wanna go on_

_Living this world without you_

* * *

><p>Okay I'll do another one soon<p> 


End file.
